One more time
by Dragonstar333
Summary: Twilight Sparkle misses her books and spends time reflecting on past events. One shot (R & R) Please be nice this is my first fan fic.


A lantern glowed chasing away the darkness that coated a huge room. The stone colored room was only decorated by closed boxes, and a couple of book sleeves. The lantern handle was hold by Twilight Sparkle in her mouth. Although usually she would light the room with her horn, she was currently using a levitation spell to move a couple of boxes which was inside a wagon. Twilight knew all too well the unicorns' greatness weakness not being able to multitask when it comes to magic. It was one spell at a time, doing two at once was impossible.

Twilight was alone at this time, she wanted to be alone. Although she could have her friends here Twilight determined really she needed some time to herself.

Although Twilight could as well levitate the lantern as well as the boxes, however the boxes getting the most focus because they were heavy. Twilight stopped when she got to the middle of the room breathing a sigh of relief, as she stopped the wagon full of boxes behind her. Twilight then put the lantern against an empty wall. She then levitated all the boxes put them on the floor, and then floated a box cutter and using to sharp edge to cut through all the closed boxes. The boxes were now open were stacked full of books.

Twilight was in her new castle's basement she sighed again as she looked around the room. A couple of boxes lay sparely on the floor containing books to be organized. Twilight usually loved organizing things but this task just reminded her of her old home.

This was to be the new library. The old one exploded to pieces by a villain named Tirek. Only afew books and her pet Owlowiscious somehow survived the whole ordeal. She had to start her whole collection all over again. Fluttershy insisted she take care of Owlowiscious for a little time the whole ordeal terrifying to the owl. With everything Twilight was going through right now she had to agree.

Twilight reminisced about that day, she teleported into her house to get away from him she look through her magnifying glass at Tirek. Twilight then saw him, from a distance summon a giant fireball between his horns, she knew at that moment the something bad would happen she and that the library would be gone. In a spit second one thought popped into her head Owlowiscious sleeping in the library. She grabbed her owl and destroyed the door with magical beam and jumped out with Owlowiscious in her arm.

'_If there was a bit more time could I have saved some of my books?'_ she thought to herself '_how much time?' 'When I had all the princess's power I could fly at an enormously fast rate' _Twilight pondered_ 'it was probably faster than the speed of light so let's see I had approximately five hundred twenty two books if I was that fast then it would took me…'_ she muttered her calculations to herself while she sat a minute on the cold naked floor.

The Twilight get up suddenly from the floor_'.22 seconds precisely' _then a smile came appeared her face pleased with herself as she come up with a solution. _'But then again I can't control my speed then I don't think I could have saved my books anyway' _Twilight sighed her glimpse of happiness clouded with sadness again as she sat again.

Twilight missed reading her books. She missed staying up all night just to find out what happened next. A smile appeared again as nostalgic thoughts came into Twilight's mind. Her love reading began with her parents reading to her, but sometimes when they were too busy then Shinning Armor would do it. Twilight would never admit it but she preferred Shinning reading over her parents doing it. Shinning would voice the characters he was reading, and would sometimes he get so much into it that he would tend to overact, and well that made the stories that more interesting.

Twilight remembered when she was a filly, how she couldn't wait to read a book on her own. So much so that Twilight kind of taught how to read herself. Then it happened while Candace was babysitting her, Twilight was in kitchen sitting on a high chair coloring in a color book. The filly was making sure she stayed in the lines while Candace was making dinner. "Oh Twilight I forgot something" said Candance "I'll be back in a second"

"Okay" asked Twilight not really paying attention to what Candance was saying and was more focused on the task at hand. That was until a small thin book that was across the table she was coloring on caught her attention.

At that time Twilight was still practicing magic and she found could only move the book by only a little bit. Little Twilight become frustrated and reached the book and drag it the rest way. When Twilight opened and flipped the pages with her hoofs a wave of joy came over her. The book was worded so simply that Twilight could understand what she read. Twilight was really happy '_I can read! I can read!' _she thought to herself.

Candance came unnoticed by Twilight with a bag of carrots to top the salad she was making. She glanced at Twilight as she put the carrots in the counter. A slight disappointment appeared on her face

"Oh Twilight I was going to read you that tonight for your bedtime story" told Candance.

"Candance I can read!" shouted Twilight excitedly.

"OH WOW! Twilight it is fantastic!" said Candance sounding excited.

Twilight gleamed with pride that day.

Twilight came back into the present and the past started to fade

'_What was the title of that book again?' _Twilight scrunched her face when she tried to remember '_no I can't remember_ _it, but I do remember what was about'_

'_It was about a seahorse named Selene who wanted to find a pearl for her mother's birthday'_

'_When I read that book almost felt I was there swimming that I was Selene' _

'_I almost feel the ocean surrounding me, and could observe all types of fish swim around"_

'_That is what I like the most about books, I felt as if I was there'_

"_I think I know why I thought I didn't need friends, the characters in the book were my friends. Why would I need to hang with other ponies when I had my books.'_

'_That and maybe was it easy to escape, I knew I wasn't athletic I accepted it that a long time ago' _

'_In the books I could be the character and do what they do, I could run, I could fly, I could anything'_

Twilight giggled to herself then she spared her wings and looked at them and then she flapped quickly them enough to lift a couple inches changing from a sitting position to a standing one in midair _'Although now I am a decent flying' _smiling to herself Twilight slowed her flapping and landed gently on the ground. She then retreated her wings back into place.

Suddenly Twilight shook her head violently,_ 'AH! What's wrong with me? I never get this distracted'_ Twilight thought practically scolding herself.

Twilight unrolled a long roll of paper and levitated the paper and a feather quill pen and checking her list. She alphabetized all the books

After some time she was done and all the boxes was empty, she noticed that according to her list a few books were missing.

Twilight panicked she frantically searched the room, galloping all over. Twilight spent about hour running all over the place searching here and there. The search was in vain Twilight's mind then flashed into the moment she saw Tirek's beam. Her ears flopped down "oh right" she whispered.

'_most of these books I have read before'_

'_But I want to read again, I want relive it again just one more'_

Twilight sat down and the floor again and closed her eyes. Trying to picture the books she lost in her mind 'The_ misadventure Golden Chance Oh that was good series' 'it was about a spoilt rich colt that gets trapped in a jungle, and learns how to survive' 'a guide to etiquette, that was one of the book I brought from Canterlot.' _

'_The Adventures Space Ranger Mare Rocket Starlight' 'An unicorn mare who travels to space using portal spells'_

Ghostly images of untitled books rotated around her head '_those are the books I never read, I did not even get a chance to read the title.'_

Twilight sighed

'_all these books lost forever, well I guess what gone is gone'_

'_even though those books are gone, I am still breathing I still have Owlowiscious'_

'_I guess I can live with that.'_


End file.
